uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Inheritance
Origin Soon after the formation of the UIDCC, the top mystical minds of Zarith gathered, the majority of them were young to vernerable Grackletooth and the occasional curious Human or elder Talus who had not taken to Talitas' scientific revolution. Together they located and unearthed ancient archeological digs by an unknown race all over Zarith. The search for archeological digs stemed from the ill-fated and eventually abandoned research into the magical portal that transported the Grackletooth to Zartih. The discovery of ancient, pre-human tomes in an unclaimed section of Zarith's massive desert opened the door to learning and enhancing spells, for magically inclined beings, like the Grackletooth. Soon, Project: Arcane Inheritance was formed and regulated by the UIDCC immediately. Enlistment, a contract, and a handshake However, out of the fear of an empowered Grackletooth rebellion, the Protection Committee voted 3 to 1 that all creatures, magically inclined or otherwise, who want the access and priveliage of learning the use arcane practices must enlist in the UIDCC Colony Special Protection team and sign the Extended Deployment contract, the contract must be signed within a maximum of one year upon completion of the program. Failure to sign the contract and enlistment into the UIDCC CSP will result the assumption of rebelling and a warrant for arrest will be issued which is a pass for civilian, enforcement, and military apprehension of the alleged rebel. The trial is handled by the Protection and Military Committees. Program Regiment Overview This program is the least stressful UIDCC Program for the body, however it takes it's toll on the mind and takes two years to complete making it the program with the longest training and least amount of volunteers. It consists of two years of consecutive sleepless nights of intensive reading and equally sleepless nights of experimentation. Overtime, the volunteer will unlock atleast one new spell and surface one genetic trait. The spells unlocked can be cast as if they were born with the ability and the traits that surface are only surfaced by the will power of the volunteer; it is hypothesized by Master Arcanists to be determined by the balance of endless experimentation against the countless tome translations. The more experimentation done is said is to tilt the odds in the favor of learning a new spell. However, the more translations done will tend to tilt the odds in favor of empowering a spell. However, the Major Genetic traits have been known to be the cause of or surface repressed personality and psychologcal disorders. Requirements The tests(and minimum requirements to pass) to enter the program are as follows(must be equal to or higher): IQ Test (15 Int), Stress Test (15 Wis), Solitary Confinment Test (Will +4), and Magical Aptitude Test(Must be a Grackletooth with an inate spell) Grackletooth Arcanists and the Grakletooth-Branch These white robed indiviuals serve as the guides for Arcane Inheritance students who need assistance in the performance of experiments or the translations of the lesser known ancient scripts. The Arcanists tend to the Program and Arcane Research wings of the Grackletooth-branch, while Talus Scientists and Grackletooth Arcanists tend to the Hectatology and Meta-Science wings. Determining if the character gains a new spell or if it empowers a known spell Throughout the two years the character spends learning ancient arcane practices it's regiment will determine the emergance of a new powerful spell or the empowerment of known spells. After rolling on the Regiment table for every six months, take note on the side of the bonus percentage of both spell chance and empowerment chance. In the last six months of training, the results of the diffrent regiments will surface. Roll on the last quarter's table and add respective bonuses to determine spell emergance or empowerment. First six months The first six months is the introduction into decrypting the ancient script and the introduction into performing experiment peparations. Roll on the following table to determine first regiment: Second six months The second six months involves the volunteer beginning to immerse themselves into the arcane practice, it is also typically when the volunteer unocks at least one basic spell, called cantrips, and the volunteer's unsurfaced genetic trait(s) surfaces. Roll on the following table to determine genetic traits and cantrip unlocked: Roll on the following table for the second regiment: Third six months The third six months, either translations or experiments encompass the majority of the volunteer's time. At this point in the training, either a spell, generic trait, or both will emerge from the intensive study. Roll on the following table to determine if the character unlocks a weak offensive spell, surfaces a minor trait, or both. Then roll to determine 3rd regiment: Last six months The last six months are comprised of the volunteer spending time with knowledgeable Human, Talus, and Grackletooth elders. Many sacred, very secret rituals are performed, in the hopes of drawing out the final locked powerful spell or potential power within a Grackletooth. During this time it is unlikely any more minor spell or minor traits are left to unlock, but it is not unheard of. Refer to the table below for final minor spells and final traits.